


Pokémon FireRed: Episode 91

by notsoGREP



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming Out, bisexual!arin au, it is currently 1 in the morning, so im sorry if this is shit, wow i didn't post angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoGREP/pseuds/notsoGREP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin accidentally reveals a teeny tiny secret on camera.<br/>EDIT: OK I REDID IT 10 HOURS LATER AND IT DOESN'T SUCK ANYMORE <br/>http://pastebin.com/qZyDEVMB here's a pastebin link if you want to read the original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon FireRed: Episode 91

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I was watching FireRed 91 the other day and I loved how open about their past in terms of sexuality they were  
> n then Arin goes 'yeah I thought I was bi once'  
> and thus, this was born  
> p.s. it's 1:30 rn and I'm tired as fuck so I'm sorry if it looks weird  
> p.p.s. being a pansexual girl I have gotten very flustered when I accidentally came out to somebody I didn't intend to so this is sort of going off of my experience??? idk

"Yeah, like, I feel like everybody has to have a point in there life where they question their own sexuality, right?" Danny asked, looking at Arin and shrugging. For reasons they weren't entirely sure, they had suddenly delved into a conversation about human sexuality that had lead up to here.

"Oh, of course!" Arin replied. "Even me, I had a period in my life when I was 16 or 17 years old where I seriously considered that I may have been a bisexual male."

"Really?" the older man said with a hint of surprise in his voice. He'd thought that whenever his friend had talked about how much he'd like to go down on fellow male celebrities it had been a joke, but he'd never considered that back then those jokes might have been serious. He just shrugged it off, though; Arin had _thought_ that he was bi, but the past was in the past, right? Not that he would have been bothered if his friend wasn't entirely straight, or even not straight at all; that wasn't an issue by any means. He wasn't a homophobe. 

"Yep, really! Turns out I was right!" 

Danny laughed. "No way, man," he snorted. But as he saw a mortified look and slight blush dawn on the other's face, the smile slowly wiped off his face. "... no way." His voice had turned hushed all of a sudden. After a moment of complete silence, Arin began babbling out a quiet string of curses. 

"Fuck. Fuck. I did not just fucking say that. Shit shit shit shit. What is everyone going to say...?" 

About a minute of this passed before he threw the GBA to the side and stuffed his face in his hands with a sigh. His cheeks began to get flushed, and as Danny was about to say something, he was cut off before he even finished pronouncing the first word by a slight sob.

"Are... are you crying, Arin?" asked Danny softly after a moment. "... It's alright, you know. You're still my best buddy, you're still exactly the same to me."

"... I know," choked Arin, hesitating. 

"If Suzy doesn't know yet, I can guarantee she still loves you. And the others won't give a shit."

"I know..."

"And the lovelies are some of the best, most accepting people I've ever met. If anything, they'll love you more."

"I know."

"So what's wrong?"

"... I didn't want anybody to fucking know yet. That was a mistake, it was stupid, I can't change the fact that I just came out to hundreds of thousands of people by accident... I wasn't ready yet. But now it's out there and everybody's gonna laugh at me because it was unintentional and I'm an emotional crybaby." spilled Arin rather quickly.

"Dude, seriously, everyone makes mistakes. I still love you, and I'm only gonna laugh at you if you start talking about doing Jason Momoa in the butt, but you do that on a regular basis. And being emotional isn't necessarily a bad thing. Emotions don't equal patheticness by any means whatsoever. It's all good, man." This was Dan's attempt at trying to cheer his best friend up. He honestly didn't think he did a great job, but eventually Arin stopped sniffling and sat there silent before abruptly taking Dan into a bear hug. 

"Thanks," he murmured.

"It's all part of being a decent human being," replied the Jewish man. 

Once Arin had sufficiently calmed down, they decided to continue on with the episode. Danny leaned into the mic and said quickly, "Kevin, you can choose whether or not you want to keep this in, but if you're taking it out, WOAH WE'RE BACK AND THAT WAS WEIRD WHY DID WE TIME TRAVEL." 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this wasn't the best but rn it's now ~2:15 and I'm tired af. G'nighr AoOO


End file.
